I Love My Life
by heywhatsup55
Summary: Everyone loves Zelda; Link not so much. They start hanging out. Then suddenly have to go on an adventure to close the Doors of Time. Will sparks fly? (AU It's set in present day Hyrule)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) and thanks for giving my first fanfiction a chance, so be as hard as possible I want to improve. And if you are from my school thanks for coming and reading ok this is really weird ok now. Ok now to the story.**

(Link's P.O.V.)

I hate my life. I have no family, well kinda. I have an uncle Mido. I hate him with a burning passion.

WHACK

I choked back my cry of agony, as I fell to the ground. He hit me right in the head. I can feel the warm blood drip down my face. I really hate my life; I just want to end it. I don't know how I'm still alive; he does this to me every day, most of the time I don't know why he does this cruel thing to me.

I've been living with him for six years, and can I say six years to many. I have to live with him because my parents died… My dad well he died fighting for Hyrule and my mom died, because Zant killed her, he killed her right in front of my eyes. I was so young when it happened, but I remember it a little, but it was a long time ago. It's still a mystery today why he did what he did. And Ganon, he is Zant's son, goes to my school. Mido won't let me go to the other public school, but he can't even think straight he's gone all the time. And back to my mom Zant never got in trouble, he was a perfect liar, amazing at covering up his tracks.

BANG

"Listen to me Link! You worthless piece of trash," Mido snarled at me. I don't normally try to defend myself so I just kept quiet.

He grabbed my shirt, "now get out of my face. I need to think." He said spitting in my face shoving me back on the ground. I did what he said to me and I ran upstairs to my little room. It's really hard to cover it up too. I would have to wear big sweatshirts if it got really bad. Once he gave me a huge, and can I say painful, scare down my face. That next day I could tell one of my friends Sheik noticed, but thankfully didn't say anything. I still have that scar today. I really try to stay positive; I don't want anyone to know about this like my team. I do a little swordplay, not like fencing, we don't have a helmet just some chainmail and a shield and a sword.

"Link! I said get out of my face" He kicked me up. I slowly limped up the stairs to my room; it's a forest green color. The color green reminds me of my past, before all of this.

***FLASHBACK***

"Sleepy head! It's time to wake up, your father wants to go to the archery range before you birthday party today!" my mom yelled from down in the kitchen.

"Ok tell him I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I normally don't ever get up the first time I'm called, but my dad wants to do something with me. He normally off in Termina fighting for Hyrule. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked up in the mirror to see my hair. It seemed more brown than blond today looked some-what ok, so I left it alone, I don't really care. I changed into a green sweatshirt, dark jeans and a pair of dark greens with my Nike kicks. I liked the color green because where I lived there is a big forest, the Faron Woods. It is so much fun to play hide n' go seek, you just blend into the forest.

Once I got done changed I grabbed my bow and quiver and I ran to the kitchen to where my mom was waiting.

"Look my nine year old is finally up," my mom said drawing me into a big bear hug. I really love my mom, she is so nice to me, easy going, and most importantly she is someone I can go to when I need help.

"Where's daddy?" I asked eager to go shooting.

"He is outside waiting for you," she said messing up my already messed up hair.

"Ok thanks. Bye mommy!" I ran outside to see my dad talking on the phone.

"Link, are ya' ready to go?" I nodded. He said bye to whoever he was talking to and grabbed his bow from the garage **(A.N. don't leave it in the garage it messes your string on ur bow up)** and hopped into the car. The car was sort of old; it was black with this fuzzy material on the inside for the cushions. But it's better than the old car. The old car was a dirty looking red, and the cushions inside were stained from the previous owner. It was yucky let's just say that.

The range was packed, like every target taken, except for one. It was right next to a girl I sit by in class. Her name is Zelda, she was a little shorter than me but not by much, her hair was golden like the sunshine, and her eyes were this violet-blue color. She's really nice; she helped me with my work I didn't get, when no one would help me, even the teacher. She plays tag with Sheik and I on the playground. She is a swift runner, but not as fast as me.

When we walk up to the target Zelda shoots the arrow into the ring outside of the bulls-eye.

"Yes!" she yelled excitedly, "Hey Link I bet you can't beat that!"

"Is that a challenge Princess?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I knew she hated it when I called her that. Her nick-name is Princess because she bosses people around and is always so… what's the word… perfect?

"You better stop call me that… Hero." So I trudged to my dad to get my bow from him, and he was chuckling?

"What?" I said getting defensive.

"Oh nothing… Hero." That made my cheeks heat up a little. I snatched the bow and one arrow from him and walked back over to Zelda's target. I slid the arrow in place, drew it back, aiming, breathed in then out, then released.

"BULLS-EYE! Beat my dear Princess Zelda," I mocked

"Well…."

"Haha no one can beat THE LINK OF HYRULE!"

"Oh just shut up Hero."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I can remember that like it was only yesterday. Zelda was one of my best friends, my parents were alive, and no Mido. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Oh how I hate my life now.

**So how was it? Was it good? Terrible? I want to know :) please review or I think you can PM me idk I'm new to this. What else do I need to say… oh if u are from my school… hi… I gonna write more if ya' want so just tell me. Ok this is enough.**

**See ya' later,**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reading the other chapter. I will normally not update everyday but I'm feeling happy so I will. Thanks Margarita55, Christian Cadet and another person (without a name). Thank you so much it made me so happy. Someone is actually reading this. If you want to stalk me/give me suggestions you can reach me on twitter, the thing is heywhatsup55 Ok that's enough to the story.**

(Zelda's P.O.V.)

"Come on Sheik hurry up! Satomi is here!" I screamed from downstairs in the living room. Satomi is our cousin; she's a junior like me. My brother Sheik was supposed to be ready to take us to school by now, if you're wondering he is a year above us. I really can't wait to get back to school. It's been a really long fall break; I have been traveling around Hyrule with my family. I haven't seen any of my friends from school in a week! I can't wait to Ganon. He's tall, reddish-brown hair, really strong, captain on the soccer team. Well you know where I'm going. He's my boyfriend.

"You don't look to bad there Zellie," Sheik said. I was wearing a pink dress that went to a little above my knees, with a gold color belt, a white jacket, and a sky blue purse with a triforce emblem on it, and some ankle high boots, and of course my green backpack.

"Flattering won't get you anywhere Sheik," I said walking out the door to the car.

When we got to school, Hyrule Academy, I saw Ganon** (A.N. I couldn't think of any other school name)**.

"Hey there Zelda, I missed you while you were out traveling," Ganon said pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you too. I would love to stay like this but I'm going to be late for class."

Satomi and I walked to our first class history and Hylian, which is history and language arts and reading, with the same teacher. Ms. Impa, my favorite teacher, teaches it. Our class is kind of crazy, but Ms. Impa keeps us under control. In my class is Midna she is a Twili, has olive skin and orange hair that's always in a pony-tail, and electric blue eyes. Satomi of course, she's a Sheikah like my brother, her hair is blond like mine but she had hazel eyes. Tamotsu and she is a Gerudo, her hair is a bright red color, and her skin was very tan, unlike mine. And Link. He is a nice person but he isn't the person everyone likes. He doesn't get the best grades, and for some reason Ganon bullies him. That's what Sheik tells me, but I never see anything. Ganon wouldn't do that, Ganon is way to nice to do that. Link is a Hylian, like me, he has dirty blond hair; on his face was a big scar that went from his right eye brow to his jaw line. He would never tell me where it came from, but would change the subject quickly. Sky blue eyes were most of the time puffy from crying, he always said he was fine when I asked. He is always wearing something green; reminds me of the Hero from the Legend of the Hero, but don't you dare tell anyone I said that. Link is one of Sheik's best friends too. And me, I have blond hair violet-blue eyes, skin was light color, and I'm half Sheikah half Hylian. Despite the fact that my brother is full on Sheikah so he gets all the cool Sheikah skills. I never got my genes.

"How was your break?" asked Tamostu setting her stuff down, and coming over to me.

"Awesome I got to see the so much of Hyrule! It was an amazing trip!"

"Cool. Guess what I did."

"Um… What did you do Tamostu?"

"She snuck deeper into the Spirit Temple," said Midna plainly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" I screamed.

"Quiet down class," Ms. Impa said calmly.

"Meet me at my locker at the end of the day," Tamostu whispered.

All she talked about today was about the Legends of when Hyrule was created. She assigned us to read the 5th chapter of Hyrule Historia **(A.N. I really want this to come out in America)**. The rest of the day went by pretty fast, nothing big or important. I just couldn't wait to find out why Tamostu went in the Spirit Temple. During the break I went there, and it was pretty scary. I don't know why she would want to go farther in to that temple. I know that she is a Gerudo and technically that "her people's" temple, and they know it way better than all of us but whatever it's still pretty scary!

When I got done pack my backpack I made my way down to Tamostu's locker. And I saw what I thought wasn't true.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Ok I feel like in that one I messed up with the comma, like where to put it. Thanks for reading the second chapter. I will probably update maybe next weekend. I updated today because I was so happy you people reviewed. *hint hint* sorry this wasn't as long as the other chapter. And did ya' like the names? I'm probably gonna get confused, Tamostu means protector/keeper. That character is based off of one of my friends. Satomi is another character based off one of my friends, and it means beautiful and wise. Also Midna was based off one of my friends, because it rhymes with her name… haha…. Ok bye-bye now.**

**-Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! :) I'm so happy right now I have 6 reviews people! I'm might write a Percy Jackson fanfiction idk maybe… ok thank you Not-Alone-Anymore, Christian Cadet and shellybear4 for reviewing and thanks Christian Cadet, shellybear4, Alex Apocalyptica, and pokefan366 for doing something to do with favoriteing. :) im still very new hehe ok to the story.**

(Link's POV)

*BEEP BEEP*

The sound of my alarm wakes me from my sleep. If I don't get out of the house soon Mido is going to get furious. So I get up and start to get dressed for school. I put on a green sweatshirt and dark blue jeans; brushed my teeth. Grabbed my backpack and make my way out the door. I have to walk to school. Mido won't drive me, and I'm still saving my money for a car. I'm not going to ask for anyone to drive me I don't want anyone's pity. Plus walking is good for you right? I forgot to tell you that I bear the triforce of courage. Having the triforce of courage, or any kind of triforce, in you gives me the ability to heal yourself or others extremely fast. But sadly doesn't heal the scar on my face very fast. No one knows about the triforce of courage except for Mido. I'm not sure how he found out, I never asked.

It was a little cold outside, enough to make me thankful for putting on a sweatshirt. The cool wind blew my hair. I didn't live that far from school, thankfully. Just a ten minutes' walk, if I don't get stopped by Malon. Malon is interesting girl, she lives on a farm, and she has bright red hair, she is kind of short. Malon also is super annoying; she is always trying to get me to go out with her. Oh no there she is. She is always stands in the same spot. I really need to get another way to go to school.

"Hey Link," she said flirtingly. She walked over next to me, so I speed up. She always has way to much makeup on right now, in my opinion. Her eyes are brown with a green eye shadow, which made her look so weird. "Link slow down. I want to ask you something," her hand on my arm.

"What do you want this time Malon," I mumbled jerking my arm from her grasp.

"Link stop doing that I know your little secret," she whispered in my ear. I froze, I didn't want to believe her but in the back of my head I know she would know, "So that gets you to stop. Well Link I know about how you got this," she whispered tracing my scar. "Your Uncle gave you it. Don't ask how I know this, because I'm never going to tell you."

"Get away from me Malon," I snapped pushing her away, "I don't want to talk."

"Just keep that in your mind Link."

When I got to school I saw Ganon. Oh crap I forgot to do Ganon's essay during the break. Why he would want me to do it, I still will never know. I don't have the best grades. He's going to kill me. So I walked a little faster to the main entrance. When I was safe inside the doors of Hyrule Academy I looked back to see if he noticed me going by.

My heart broke a little; I saw Ganon hugging Zelda. I used to be best friends. I've always like her a little, but she never notices me. I'm just plain old me. I still don't understand why people don't like me. I haven't done anything wrong have I?

*skip to the end of school that day*

I was at my locker packing my things. Then all the sudden I was grabbed by my hood, and thrown to the floor. Then two strong hand grab my shoulders, "You stupid fairy boy!" it was Ganon, "I told you to have my essay done my today! Can you guess what I didn't get from you? My essay! Link you better thank the goddesses that it wasn't due today. It better be done b-"

"GANON WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Oh thank you goddesses for sending me Zelda. Ganon dropped to the ground and spun around.

"What are you doing here Zelda?" Ganon asked stepping in front of me.

"I was looking for Tamostu. But that doesn't matter right now. What are you doing to Link?" she snapped. She walked past Ganon and came to me and whispered in my ear, "Did he do this to you?" I was about to respond when Ganon interrupted.

"He asked for it, he didn't do my work," he scolded.

"Shut up Ganon," Zelda did this weird thing to him. I don't know what she did but she made him pass out.

"You have to teach me how to do that someday," I said weakly trying to smile. My shoulder feels like it's on fire.

"Your shoulder hurts doesn't it Link?" she kneeled and put her forehead on my shoulder and muttered some words and it instantly felt better.

"How did you?" I questioned, not looking up to see her violet-blue eyes. She sat next to me and wrapped her arm around me still muttering words. "Zelda why are you helping me?"

"Because I care Link. How long has he been doing that?"

"I don't want to talk about it Zelda," I tried to get up, but almost fell over. Talking about what he has done to me. No. I know she doesn't care about me. No one does, no one will ever.

"Link let me help you," she said.

"Zelda just leave me alone," I got up, grabbed my backpack limping away from Zelda.

**So how was it? Do I need it to make it longer? School is tomorrow so I won't update tomorrow probably idk. I'll write some more in study hall. And if you're in my study hall don't bug me. Just wondering but should I make a fanfiction about this awesome picture that Burdge-bug drew it's about Jack Frost and the Toothfairy? Also do you guys listen to K-pop? Also what picture should I use for this story? If you want to stalk me/give me suggestions you can reach me on twitter, the thing is heywhatsup55. Well it's awesome ok this is getting long. See ya' next time.**

**-Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone. Ok this makes me feel really stupid, but one of you asked if link would fight back because he had the triforce of courage. Oh this made me feel so stupid. Arg! So im going to make up for that. If you want to stalk me/give me suggestions you can reach me on twitter, the thing is heywhatsup55.. ok to the story.**

(Zelda's P.O.V.)

Oh no he's getting up, "Zelda just leave me alone."

Why doesn't he believe me? I care about him! I need to talk to him. I need to tell him how to use the triforce of courage. Since I have the triforce of wisdom I can kind of see that he might potentially have it. But I'm sure of it now. He is a strong guy just doesn't know it.

"Link I need to ask you something," I begged him, reaching out for his arm. "Do you hold the triforce of courage?"

The color in his face drained to the color of snow. "Howw.. How do you know tthat?"

"Because I bear the triforce of wisdom," I replied confidently. I held up my right hand for him to see the golden triforce I've always tried to hide from people. "I can help you use this gift given to you."

"Why should I trust you? Wait what you have the triforce of wisdom?"

"Ok I'll tell you everything I know. We just need to go see the principal first," I explained.

"The **(A.N ok why all the sudden is the quotation marks slanted?)** Principal's office? Am I in trouble?" He inquired.

"No Link don't worry you're not in trouble," I assured, "Also Link I want you to know that the Principal is my dad. Not many people know this, because I don't want people just to like me because of my dad." I lead him to the office. Worry still filled his eyes as we got closer.

When we got there Ms. Impa saying something to my dad, "Sir I really do think that Ganon isn't the chosen one. I think it is Link who bears it."

"You really think that? That's absurd!" I stopped eavesdropping, I needed to talk to them about this so I walked in. "Hi Zelda how was your day?"

"Not now dad this is about the 'chosen one,'" I acknowledged, "I believe that Ms. Impa is right about Link. Link is the one chosen by the goddesses themselves. Link is the Hero destined to protect the Doors of Time."

Link blushed a little from all talk about him; he swayed back and forth, just staring at the ground. "You were listening in to our conversation young lady? That is very rude I can't believe you would do something like that. You-"

"Dad. You need to tell Link about the Legend we're talking about," I requested. My dad moved from next to Ms. Impa to sitting in his chair. He rubbed his temples and stayed quite for a few moments, the awkwardness rising rapidly. "Dad?"

"Yes I know Zelda, I know," he looked up to Link, frustration covered his face. "Link if this is true. You were chosen by the goddesses

Din, Farore, and Nayru. Din known as the goddess of power; Farore goddess of courage; Nayru goddess of wisdom. You are to guard the Doors of Time from the evil. This evil comes every century on the Winter Solstice, December 21st. Why on the Winter Solstice is because throughout the 100 years the Doors of Time slowly open again. You will have to travel to the Temple of Time, all the way over in Old Hyrule. You will not be going alone. My daughter Zelda will going with you, because she is the holder of the triforce of wisdom. Her destiny is to close the Doors of Time again once the evil is banished. But I still think it's Ganon who is chosen."

"Come on Dad. He has the same traits as the Hero of Time. Look at him; blond hair, blues eyes, he looks strong, has a kind heart. The Hero was said to come from a hard life, but pulled though at the end. He seems more like the Hero than Ganon," I pleaded, "Oh and by the way I saw Ganon bullying Link."

"Stop. You're lying too, he would never do that. You're just like Sheik."

"I thought that to! But I saw it myself. Dad believe me I wouldn't lie," I begged. "Ok so we need to get ready for this journey. You should come over and hang out with Sheik and I. We can teach you some awesome Sheikah stuff."

"Tthat would be cool," stuttered Link.

"Yea how about you come over today and we can plan out some traps we can put up at the Temple. And you can hang out with Sheik. Yes smart Zelda, let's do that come on Sheik is probably waiting." I reached out to take his hand, and he flinched, "Link don't worry I won't hurt you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Zelda," he said walking out the door.

**Ok I need an opinion do you want me to try to update every day, and the chapters be really short like this or do you want me to update like every other day and it be longer chapter? (that was a long sentence) I don't like not want to update, does that make sense; like I don't want to keep you waiting. Also should I do a fanfic for Percy Jackson and Rise of the Guardians? Ok this is getting to long…**

**-Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

***BIG ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM***

**Sorry I didn't update in forever… hehe.. to the story :)**

(Link's POV)

I really have to get this flinching under control. It's getting late I bet Mido is wondering where I am, maybe I should go back home. No. I can beat him up. Once I find out how to use this triforce of courage I'll be able to. Zelda stepped out of the office, "ready Link?"

"Zelda, do you think you can teach me how to use this triforce when we get to your house?" I blurted out, quickly flushed for my outburst.

"Yea sure. Sheik and I can teach you some Sheikah tricks too." She laughed doing a Sheikah pose.

I wonder what I'm going to do with Sheik… Probably play Smash Bros. I'm a boss at that game **(A.N. is that what guys say now a days?)**. I always play the Link character for a couple reasons 1.) because he's way awesomer than any other characters 2.) he has the same name as me 3.) HE HAS A SWORD!

We walked through the hallways of school to the front entrance. Sheik was waiting by his shinny blue car texting someone. "Hey Link. What took you so long Zelda?" Sheik asked looking up from his phone putting it away.

"Dad," she stated.

"Say no more. So Link why are you here? I don't normally take you home do i?" he questioned.

"No Sheik you don't," Zelda mumbled in annoyance. She got in the back seat of the car; I got in the front next to Sheik. "Sheik you won't believe this," Zelda stated.

"What is it Zellie?" He snickered.

"Link is the chosen one."

"What? The chosen one isn't Gannon?" He held up his hand acting like he was shocked sarcasm covering every word he said.

(Sheik's POV)

Yea! Link is coming over! On the inside I'm jumping like a little child, but I'm staying calm on the outside. We have to play Smash Bros. I love playing that game. I don't have someone to play with other than him. I've tried playing with Zelda but she kept falling off. It was so funny. "Link as soon as we get home we're playing Smash Bros."

"I call being Link!" he screamed like a fangirl.

"I'm Kirby!" I shrieked. "I love being Kirby!"

"If your Kirby don't you dare do that stupid turn-into-rock-thing!" he complained.

"What? Why? That's the best move for Kirby! You know what Link?"

"What?"

"I do what I want!" **(A.N. why are all the guys saying this or is it just my school)**

"And guys think girls are bad about One Direction," Zelda mumbled.

"Hey that's completely different. This is about Super Smash Bros. you girls get all excited about boys you never have a chance with," Link acknowledged. We talked about videogames for the rest of the drive home. Until we reached our house it was a red brick color, pretty freakin' huge if you ask me. You could even say castle, well not that big put you get my point. My mom is a doctor that gets paid big money, and my dad is just a principal. When I parked the car, I jumped out and ran for the front door.

"Someone is excited to game," Zelda mocked. I ignored her and ran downstairs to the basement. The basement had two rooms, one was had a T.V. the other had two computers one for me and one for Zelda. The T.V. room is where I had all my console stuff. It was stored in this cabinet under the T.V. I had a lot of games Smash Bros. Brawl and Melee, all the Legend of Zelda games, most of the Mario games, Just Dance for Zelda, lots of other stuff too. I started to set up Smash Bros. when Zelda and Link came down.

"Why are you here Zelda? I thought you hated gaming?" I questioned.

"No I don't hate it Sheik. I like the Zelda games and Smash Bros. I've gotten a lot better since you've played with me. I also like Minecraft and TF2," she confessed grabbing the pink Wii controller and sitting down on the couch.

"My sister games and I didn't ever know it?" I remarked. I looked over to Link and he was shocked too.

"Come on I want to play," she teased, "I want to beat the crap out of you."

"Is that a challenge Princess?" Link smirked grabbing the green Wii controller **(A.N. is there a green controller?)**, sitting next to her.

"Oh Din yea! If you win I'll serve you for the whole day! And if I win you have to go shopping with me." Oh she used the shopping card. Don't do it Link, don't do it Link.

"Deal!"

I grabbed the awesome blue controller, which is my favorite, then sat on the floor in front of them. I picked blue Kirby because he's the best, Link picked Link that sounds funny they both have the same name, and Zelda picked Jigglypuff. I really hate that Pokémon, the final smash is stupid, she just gets really big. We played stocks, two lives each, since I didn't like the others. Link got to pick the stage/stadium first and of course picked the Melee stage called Temple **(A.N. that's my favorite stage)**. Zelda was a lot better than when I last played her. She knew how to use the items and she didn't fall off at all. I got the first kill, it was Zelda, I said she good but not good enough.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHEIK!" screamed Zelda.

"That's the point of the game Zellie."

When the smash ball came out we all franticly tried to get it, but Link got it; so I did what Kirby does best, I flew up and did the rock thing but sadly Link caught on and moved out of the way at the last second. And when I turned back into normal Kirby, Link got me with his triforce power. Zelda and I now only had one life left, and Link two.

"Hey Zelda alliance?" I asked.

"Yeah let's kill Link!" She cried out.

"Hey no alliances!" Link yelled.

"Yes, alliances happen in the real world Link," I replied in a sophisticated tone.

"Yea don't you watch Survivor Link?" Zelda questioned. Right then Link and I started to laugh. "What?"

"Don't you watch Survivor?" I laughed hard trying to breathe. The smash ball came out again but this time Zelda got it, so I hit Link with my powerful hammer sending Link flying to the other side where Zelda was. "Get him Zelda!" Zelda then used her final smash and got really big, pushing Link off the stage. Once Link got back in the game he went straight to Zelda and attacked her like crazy. I tried to help but I was too slow. It was just Link and I left.

"You're going down like Donkey Kong!" Link cried as his player ran towards mine.

"No one says that anymore Link," I chuckled quietly.

"Well its back in JACK! If Si from Duck Dynasty says it's back, it's back in JACK!" I got ready for Link as he got closer. He jumped down and did his up-a move, making me fly up into the sky, then he did Link's spin attack up in the air. I flew off the stage, making Link winner.

"AND THE WINNER IS LINK!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh shut up Hero," Zelda said coldly.

"I want you to serve me," he paused to think, "I want you to serve me this Saturday." Zelda left the room going into the computer room. We gave her about two more minutes, then we quietly tip-toed to the room. When we peaked our heads into the room we saw her FaceTimeing some people on her phone, and playing Minecraft on her computer. **(A.N. yes I know that you can't FaceTime more than one person)**

"What are you doing Zellie," I asked. She jumped out of her seat so high she hit her knees on the desk, Link started to laugh.

"What the goddesses was that for Sheik!" she raged, "Don't you dare ever do that again!"

I started to laugh I could barely reply, "Nno pprommisess Zellie." I fell over and hit the floor laughing.

(Link's POV)

I really can't believe Zelda games. She doesn't look like a gamer; she looks more like a person who would look at fashion stuff. While Sheik was laughing his butt off, I stepped over him and sat at his desk and logged onto the computer. Yes I know his password, I've known him forever! He's my best friend. Also all of his passwords are either ironman1 or password. So when I log in I start up Minecraft. I join the server the home server that Zelda was in.

"Hey Zelda who else is playing Minecraft with you?" I yelled over Sheik's laughing. He does this every day, he always had these 'laughing attacks' where he can't stop laughing, you get used to it after a while.

"Midna and Satomi. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm joining the server. Do you guys want to go an adventure?" I asked.

"I would go Link but I'm already on one." That kind of made me a little sad because I wanted diamonds. I didn't want to nothing so I started to build me a tower for enchanting and brewing potions. I've been on the server when Mido was sleeping. One of my only possessions is my laptop. I would play on the server really late at night; I'm pretty established in this server, I'm not bragging or anything. I have diamond armor and weapons. The tower was made of Nether brick and Netherrack.

Sheik finally stopped laughing; he got up and walked towards me. "Sorry about that Link."

"It's ok man. Do you like my tower so far?" I asked.

"Yea its ok, mines better." He smirked.

"Whatever Sheik."

**Wow that was long 1,500-ish :)** **sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. I've been playing Minecraft! I love that game so much. And I'm starting to write another story about the Rise of the Guardians. And before I forget there's this other fanfiction-ish website called wattpad. You've might of heard of it, but there is this AMAZING writer on there called PPLbabe, she is writing a story called **_**Perfecting Perfection**_**. It's awesome! And it would make me happy if you went over there and read it. If you want to stalk me/give me suggestions you can reach me on twitter, the thing is heywhatsup55**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples I'm not dead don't worry I was busy doing something… minecraft :) hope you like the chapter**

(Sheik's POV)

"Hey Link do you want to stay the night. You can wear some of my clothes tomorrow?" I asked.

Link hesitated before answering, "Yea sure why not." He logged off the computer and turned to face me. "Is this ok with your parents? I don't think your dad likes me very much right now."

"Well I know my mom will be ok with it, I'm not sure about my dad. But I can convince him I'm sure of it."

"Cool, can I sleep down here. I want to make a fort."

"If you're making a fort I want to help too!" I protested. I left the room, and went to the T.V. room, Link following. "Link come up stairs and help me carry some pillows and blankets." I walked upstairs to be stopped by my mom.

"How was your day at school sweetie?" my mom said kissing my cheek.

"Good. And can Link stay the night tonight?" I asked nicely.

"Yea, fine by me. Just don't stay up to late mister you have school tomorrow," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Link and I went upstairs and tried to grab all the blankets in my room.

(Link's POV)

Every time I come to Sheik's house I still amaze me; everything is so perfect. Sheik's room was a royal blue color; he had dark wood furniture too. You couldn't really see the walls because they were covered with poster of bands and videogames. Sheik and I had to make a few trips to get all of the blankets to get all of them to the basement. In the back of my mind I keep thinking I should go home, but I want to stay here; Mido is going to kill me.

"So Sheik do you know how to use the triforce thing?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I'm Sheik," he said pointing his thumbs toward him, "but it takes a long time to explain, it's sort of complex. I'll just have to tell you before bed."

We kept building until we had to eat dinner; tonight we were having fried cucco with mac and cheese, my favorite! I haven't had food like this in a long time. When Zelda came down from her bedroom I couldn't help but look at her. Right now she wasn't wearing her perfectly-put-together outfit like what she wears to school, but a yellow t-shirt that had big smiley face on it, short shorts, and her hair was up in a messy bun instead of her straight hair; it was weird she looked relaxed. The dinner was very awkward for me, very quiet. Then finally Sheik's mom, Mrs. Walters **(A.N. I have a teacher with that last name) **broke the silence, "So Link I've heard you are the so called chosen one."

"Yes ma'am that's what I've been told," I respectfully replied.

"It's not him! How many times do I have to tell you? He is not the chosen one Ganon is!" Mr. Walters said in a frustrated tone of voice. Him not believing me made me slightly sad, no one ever believes in me. After Mr. Walters explosion about me being the chosen on the subject was drop, and I don't really talk for most of the meal. I really can't but keep my eyes were locked on Zelda; she was acting so different and I think I like it. When I normally come over here she is usually her normal OCD perfect self. Why do girls have to be so confusing?

"Link," Sheik tries to whisper but is a little too loud, "don't forget to blink." I quickly looked down at my food, my face was heating up. I'm going to get Sheik for this later! "Link and I are going downstairs now mom."

"Thank you Mrs. Walters," I walked over to the sink and cleaned off my plate and put it in the sink. Before I go back downstairs I took a quick glance at Zelda, just to be caught; my face probably turning red, and to my surprise so was hers. Her blushing caught me off guard and I tripped falling on my face and everyone laughs a little at me, especially Sheik. Have I ever told you that he has an annoying laugh?

"Will you shut up dude?!" I yelled. I sat down under our blanket tent and got under the covers, Sheik following.

"Sorry Link, but you should've seen your face it was red as a tomato!" Sheik joked. He sat on the other side as me, and sat chris-cross-applesauce **(A.N. why is it called that?)**. "So about the triforce of courage thing, first you want to pray to the goddess that gave you triforce so Farore. You want to pray like you're about to die, so with all of your heart; pray for help and guidance. And if she accepts you, your triforce hand, the left for you, will begin to glow a golden color. That's it I think."

"Thanks man, and sorry about yelling at you," I sat up to look at him.

"It's ok, no harm done. Well maybe to my ears, but it's all ok," he smiled giving me the thumbs up.

"What time is it?"

"Um lemme look," he pulls out his phone, "it's like 7:19PM **(A.N. that's what time it is now)**. Why?"

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed," I laid back down on the pillow and started to process what just happened.

"Aww your no fun!" Sheik pouted lying down. This chosen one thing still is hard to comprehend, I knew I had the triforce of courage and I knew about the legend, just never thought I would fulfill this legend.

***skip to the next day at school (and still Link's POV)***

The first periods of the day went by pretty fast, nothing important. The only big thing but Zelda broke up with Ganon before school started. There were rumors going around like a wild fire about what happened. It was finally Language Arts and Literature, my favorite class. Zelda was in this class and a ton of the guys were talking to her before class started. This one guy Hisoka kept talking to her throughout the entire class; sometimes passing notes. Then he whispered something in her ear and it made her laugh. I tried to focuse on my work but I kept looking over to Zelda and she was still talking to him, a wave a jealousy came over me. I should be over there with her not him. Then reality hit me; how was a guy like me, try to get a girl like her? Hisoka was the ideal Hylian had blond hair and had blue eyes like me, but he was stronger and better at everything.

**I don't know if I should tell you this but whatever, only a few people that go to my school are reading this. The 'jealousy' thing is kinda what im feeling right now, like the Hisoka and Zelda thing :/ and im in Link's position.. whatever gotta keep swimming. Enough of my problems bye now. If you want to stalk me/give me suggestions you can reach me on twitter, the thing is heywhatsup55 **

**-Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I had a snow day today so I'm writing. Hope you like it. If you want to stalk me/give me suggestions you can reach me on twitter, the thing is heywhatsup55**

(Link's POV)

"Where were you last night!" he screamed; I said nothing. "I asked you a question! Answer me!"

"I went over to Sheik's house," I mumbled softly.

"Speak louder!"

"I said I went over to Sheik's house," I said a little more confidently. He raised his fist and punched me hard in the stomach. Then I remembered what Sheik had told me the night before. I started to pray to Farore, for her help in this situation. Mido then kicked me in the ribs; I could almost feel them crack. I tried to stay focus on pray to Farore when I crashed to the ground. Pain shot through my body; then the eased a little. I look at my hand to find it glowing; Farore really did choose me. My body felt like I just drank a million health potions. Confidence flooded me as I stood up and looked directly into Mido's ugly pale green eyes. "I'm leaving."

"You wouldn't dare it," he snickered.

"Oh I dare it," I shoved him to the wall with a lot more power than I thought I had. He hit the wall hard making a dent and slid down the wall onto the floor. I really want to just pound his ugly face, just like he did to me for all of those terrible years.

_Don't abuse the gift I gave you, Link, Hero of Time. The triforce of courage isn't to be used freely, it is sacred._

What the heck was that? Creepy lady voice in my head; I think I'm going crazy.

_I'm not a crazy lady. I am the goddess Farore. _

Ok I'm going crazy.

_No, Hero of Time you are not. Go back your stuff and head back to Sheik's house; Sheik's family will let you stay there. Hurry Link, I will make Mido go unconscious for just a little while._

So I listen to this voice in my head and go to my little room and start packing. I grab my backpack and start stuffing my clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste, blanket my mom got me, my cheap phone, and my wallet. When I was done the backpack looked 10 times bigger. I slipped out of the house unscathed **(A.N. vocab word)**, and walked to Sheik's house.

The cool autumn wind blew through my hair. I hope I brought enough warm stuff, but I think Sheik will let me borrow a few things. I really wonder if that was really Farore talking to me, or was I just dreaming? I did get of the house without Mido waking up, maybe that was just luck. I walked his neighborhood to see Malon coming out of a house. Goddesses she is so annoying. Hopefully she doesn't notice me.

"Hi Link!" she screamed waving at me. If I don't see her, she can't see me ;**(A.N. tell me in the reviews if you ever said that)** I walked a little faster in the direction of Sheik's house. "Link!" she screamed again. Just keep going, don't look at her. "Link slow down!" I kept walking. I heard her start walking to me. Crap this girl really doesn't take a hint, so I started to run.

I make it to Sheik's house, Malon still following me. I banged on his door praying he would answer quickly. "Link... finally… you stop," Malon said breathless. She leaded on the rail trying to catch her breath. Wow she's out of shape.

"Go away Malon, I'm not in the mood right now," I said knocking on the door again.

"Well Link you are never in the mood!" stomping her feet like a little kid. "Why don't you love me!? You will love me, because I know your little secret. I can easily make your life into a living hell, I'm popular so I have my connections."

"It already is," I snapped back, "I'm talking to you right now!"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh you heard me Malon. Get your ugly makeup face out of my life!"

"You can't make me do anything."

"Why do you bug me so much!? What have I ever done? Just leave me alone!"

"Look at yourself, look at me. We are perfect for each other." I'm not going to lie but that caught me off guard. She stepped closer to me, "You're hot, and I'm hot. I can make your life worth living." She was now right in front of me. "I can get your mind off your Uncle," her little polished nail trailed the scar on my face.

"What the heck is going on?" I turn around ignoring Malon to see Sheik in the door frame. I pushed Malon away from me, walking into the house closing the door behind me and locking it. "What was going on Link? And why are you here? Not that I'm happy to see you."

"Let's go to your room." When we got there I dropped my backpack on the ground and sat in his desk chair. I started to tell him about what happened after school, Farore, and Malon, not leaving out any part. He listened too, not saying a word. When I finished we sat there for a few minutes before he said, "So someone's got a little crush on Linkypoo." Wow, after all of this and he says that?

"Oh shut up Sheik. So can I stay here?"

"Yea I guess so; we have an extra bedroom that's just calling your name," he held his hand up to his ear.

"Thanks Sheik," I got up and walked down the hall to the extra room, passing Zelda's. She was talking to someone, laughing too. I walked into my room; it was burnt orange color, a lot better than what I had. I started to unpack what little I had when I heard someone burst into a room.

"Sheik what are you doing in here?" Zelda screamed.

"Who are you talking to that's making you laugh so much?" Sheik said in a baby voice.

"You don't need to know that Sheik, now get out!" I stopped what I was doing and walked over to Zelda's very pink room. Sheik disappeared then appeared next to Zelda and took the phone out of her hand.

"Hello who is this?" Sheik asked. Zelda tried to take her phone back but Sheik disappeared again, appearing sitting on her desk. "Oh hi Hisoka. Why are you talking to my wittle sister Zellie?" Just hearing that name filled my heart with jealousy. "Yea sure I will. Yea ok bye Hisoka." He hung up and handed Zelda back her phone.

"What was that for Sheik?"

"So I would know who is making you laugh and giggle so much," he said tapping her nose. "And Hisoka said bye," Sheik disappeared again leaving me here awkwardly here with Zelda.

"So why are you here?" she said rudely.

"Well…" I told her about what happened with Mido, leaving out the voice and Malon. "Bye now."

I walked out of her room. "Hey Hisoka, sorry about my brother he's a little crazy." She called him back.

**So did ya' like it? I don't want to be that one author that says if you don't review, the person wont update. I'm just gonna say if there is more reviews I get more motivated to update faster, because there's someone out there that's waiting. But don't you worry I'm still going to update, I'll just update faster if you review. Ok I was about to upload this when I saw the views! OMG! 2,159 views! I never knew you could see that! Ok I'm really happy now. Thank you whoever stuck with me from the beginning (that sounds weird) bye now.**

**-Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Goodness gracious people! Like 2,426 have read this story. Ok it says people from all over the world are reading this story! (*this is when I jump up and down*) People from America, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, Spain, Chile, Singapore, Netherlands, Mexico, Sweden, Greece, Hong Kong, and Brazil. OHMYGOSH! Ok calm down… Ok I don't know if this person will want me to do this but oh well go to wattpad and look for Perfecting Perfection read this AMZAZING story and tell the person I sent you. Ok to the story :)**

(Zelda's POV)

I'm so glad Ganon is gone. I'm not sure where he went, but when I caught him bullying Link he didn't come back to school the next day. Sheik just busted into my room, brothers, I would beat him to pulp for doing that but he is a Sheikah and can disappear easily so it would be pointless. I can almost disappear like him, but sadly it gives me headaches. When Link leaves my room I call back Hisoka to apologies for my brother.

"Hey Hisoka, sorry about my brother he's a little crazy," I said.

"Oh it's ok Zelda, don't we all have weird siblings?" he chuckled.

"Yea, I know I do. I should go, homework is calling me."

"Ok see ya' tomorrow Zelda." I hung up and tossed my phone to the side. I got out of my bed and went over to my desk, pulled out some Hyrule Historia homework **(A.N. ordered it going to get it soon)**. I really liked the history of Hyrule, very interesting with all the legends. I wonder what part of Hyrule Hisoka is from, he said he has been at school the whole year but I've never noticed him until now. He has the Hylian characteristics the long pointy ears. I wonder if my dad will ever accept that Link has the triforce of courage, it's very clear; his hand has a triforce like practically stamped on it.

I finish all of my homework for today, about two hours' worth, and walk over Link's room to see if he needs help unpacking. To my surprise he was out on his bed. His legs crossed his knees a little bit in the air, and his left hand hanging off the edge of the bed; strange way to sleep. The hand hanging off the bed was his triforce hand; it was beaming a soft golden light. I walked over to his bed and sat at the end. My hand was glowing in the darkness too; the same golden shine. I remember reading the legend of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, what if that's us. In that legend it talked about how the Hero went through a tough childhood, which Link had been, and the hero bearing the triforce of courage, also Link has. The Princess had a little Sheikah blood in her, which I do, and the Princess and I both bear the triforce of wisdom. But what I don't want to believe is that the Princess and the Hero both got married, a couple years after they defeat the great evil. In my opinion it would be really weird to marry Link; I wonder if my parents thought about this. I wanted to run my fingers through his dirty blond hair, but I fought the urge. Wait. Did I just want to? What? Did I just think that?

Link began to stir in his sleep; I quickly got off of his bed and out of his room closing the door behind me; I do not want to be caught in there. I hear him yawn; that's when I knock on his door.

"Come in," he said in a sleepy voice.

I open the door and enter his room and he sat up to face me, "Hi Zelda, whatchya want?"

"Oh I was wondering if you needed help unpacking." I turned on the lights then gestured to the dresser in the room.

"No, I'm already done. I only packed what I could fit in that backpack," He pointed to the backpack on the floor next to his bed. Not very much clothes could fit in that.

"You couldn't have packed very much in that Link?" I asked.

"Nah just enough to get through a week or so," his hand ran through his blond hair, I think guys do this when their stressed or nervous. **(A.N. if you're a guy tell me if you do)**

"Only a week?" I asked surprised, "We need to get you some more than."

"I can't afford that Zelda," he said softly.

"Well I'm going to pay then."

"Zelda I can't ask for that."

"No Link we are going to go get some you a brand new wardrobe, and Sheik will come too."

"I can't let you just buy me this."

"Yes you can, we're going this weekend, I'm going to tell Sheik," I walked into the hallway, just to run into Sheik.

"OOOOOO! What was my little sister doing in Linky's room?" He said in a somewhat sarcastic-baby voice.

"I'm not a baby Sheik! I am just a year younger than you!" I punched him in the shoulder, "and I was just asking if he needed help unpacking! You and your boy-mind!"

"Whatever?" he shrugged.

"Sheik!" I punched him again.

"Ow Zelda hit me! And it really hurt Zelda," he said in a British accent trying to imitate the famous YouTube video.

"Don't even try Sheik! And I was going to tell you Link and I are going shopping, because he didn't bring like any clothes."

"Goddesses no! I'm not going shopping with you of all people!" He pushed me out of the way.

"Come on Sheik!" I grabbed his arm so he couldn't run away from me, "It's going to be super awkward if you're not going to come! I promise not to go into any girly stores, and you can drag me into any guy store you want me to go into."

"Hmmm…" he broke away from my grasp and made a weird thinking look, "I have thought about your offer and I decided to accept it. When are we going?"

"This Saturday," He nodded and walked away.

***Time travel to Saturday still Zelda's POV***

The rest of the week nothing really happened. Hisoka called me after school a lot; we've become pretty good friends if I do say myself. It was time to head off to the mall and I was waiting in back seat of the car for Link and Sheik. Link has been doing well at my home, not to sound weird. I mean he has adapted well to the change, the first few days were a little awkward, but it ended quickly.

It's been five minutes, and finally Sheik and Link come out the front door laughing their heads off. When they were walking down the pathway Sheik almost fell over. They got to the car, Link in the passenger side and Sheik in the diver side, both out of breathe from laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Ok this is a funny Harry Potter joke," Link said breathless trying to stop laughing, "Ok this is it. Yo mama's so dumb she thought that she could talk to snakes if she put parsley on her tongue." I have to give it them it made me laugh a little, just not as much as them.

"Guys it's not that funny."

"Oh there's more," Sheik handed me his phone and I read all of the funny Harry Potter Yo mama jokes. The jokes did make me laugh. "Told you so!"

"Shut up Sheik."

***skip to at the mall still Zelda's POV***

"Where to Link?" I asked.

"Um… I don't know," his hand was running through his hair again.

"How about American Eagle?" I suggested.

"No! You said you wouldn't pick the store Zellie," Sheik argued. Great it's going to be a long day.

"Ok then, what do you chose Sheik?"

"Let's go to American Eagle."

"Are you serious Sheik," he nodded, "You are so childish."

We walk into American Eagle to be drowned by the cologne and perfume smells. I like the smell of the cologne, but sometimes it's overwhelming. We saunterover to the guy section and we, mostly me start to go through the clothes. When we finally get some outfits for Link together Sheik and I make him go try all of them on, and do a mini fashion show. The first one I could tell if Link or Sheik had picked out. Link had on a bright blue button down shirt that made his eyes look good and white straight jeans, he looked good. "Who picked this out?" I asked them.

"Sister dearest I did," Sheik bowed.

"You did good Sheik; next Link." Link went back into the room. He came back out with a blue striped shirt that faded toward the bottom and khaki colored straight jeans.

"Link darling, the straight jeans are made for you," Sheik said in a not so straight voice. Link tried on other stuff all looked really good on him. I carried all of the clothes to the counter and paid for everything. My mom makes so much money and spoils me, why not spoil someone else? We finished with American Eagle and started to go back to the car when I saw the most adorable thing in Forever 21.

(Link's POV)

I can't believe Zelda paid for all of that. It had to of cost a fortune! When we were done with that store, we decided to go back home. "OHMYGOSH!" Zelda squealed, "Can I please go in there for a few minutes!" she pointed to Forever 21.

"No! You promised that we were not going into any girly store," Sheik replied plainly.

"Please Sheik!"

"We had an agreement Zelda."

"Just let her go for a few minutes Sheik, we have all day," when I said this Zelda's eyes filled with happiness, how could Sheik say no?

"Fine, for a few minutes though Zelda!"

"Yay!" she skipped to the store in glee. She grabbed a coral dress and ran to the dressing room. When we caught out to her she had changed into it and was looking in the big mirror.

"What do you think guys?" she looked beautiful.

"Ya' look good Zellie now let's go."

"No I want to know what you think," she said.

"You look really good Zelda," I said without thinking, we both blushed mostly me.

"Thank you Link," she said sweetly, then she went back to her room and changed and came back, paid then we left.

**Goodness around 1,700 words (not counting beginning). I'm not going to do the math it's the weekend. I got some news… Now (if u want) you can stalk me …haha… because I have a twitter thing… (that sounds weird) well the thing is just like my username for fanfiction. Its heywhatsup55 (I think that's what I'm supposed to tell you)**** what's else was i gonna say? Hmm well thanks for reading, I still can't believe people all over the world read thing :) ok bye now and don't forget to read the story up there and do you like the new cover thing? Ok bye now.** **-Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. I have poopy research paper I have to do so my updating might be little far away. Not like a month (don't worry not that long) maybe at the most 2-ish weeks. *sigh* I hate not updating I love writing for u peoples :) but my grades are slowly going down… not like F failing but like C. stupid algebra. Who's gonna use it in life? Ok enough about me, most of you probably didn't even read that... haha:)**

(Link's POV)

"Listen up class," Ms. Impa declared loudly in the microphone, "There's going to be a project due after winter break." Groans of frustration and complaining filled the room. "But class… you may have partners but I have picked them out," she waved a piece of paper in front of the class then used a magnet to stick it to the white board.

Immediately the class jumped out of their seats and ran to the piece of paper. I on the other hand stayed in my seat till the crowed of 20ish kids went back to their desks. I got up from my desk and walked over to the paper. The list had me in a group 5 with Zelda and Hisoka. Crap. This is going to be really awkward for me. The subject we were assign was the legend of the Hero of Time. Zelda walked over to me, Hisoka following, "Hi Link," she said to me.

"Hi Zelda," I said plainly.

"So have you ever heard of the Hero of Time?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I've heard of it. Here's my awesome summary of it, a Hylian bearing the triforce of courage, kinda like me saved the princess from the Great King of Evil. That's the Hero of Time in a sentence for ya'."

"Hey partners," Hisoka said draping his arm around Zelda's shoulders. Jealousy filled my heart, but I tried to keep an emotionless face.

_Don't trust him Link. He isn't who he says he is._

'Could you tell me anything else Farore?' I asked Farore nicely.

_I'm afraid that's for you to find out…_

"I think we should start our project tonight, because I'm going to be busy come closer to winter break," I suggested.

"I like your attitude Link," Zelda pointed out, "come to my house after school. We can start then." She removed Hisoka's arm from her shoulder and went to her desk and started to pack her things. Just then the bell rang.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I went to pack my thing to be held back by Hisoka; Zelda walked out of the class room and so did Ms. Impa.

"So what's up Hisoka?" I asked staying calm, the class room now completely empty.

"I want you to stay the goddesses away from Zelda," he snapped back at me.

"Wow dude-," putting my hands up, like surrendering.

"Shut up! This project is going to be good for me and Zelda's relationship-,"

"Sorry to rain on your parade but you don't have one?"

"Not yet Link. This project will bring us together, only problem is you're in our group. You better stay away from her Link. I can easily make your life into a living hell. She's mine Link. And you better not tell anyone about this little conversation we had," with that he was out the door.

_Told you so._

*skip to the end of the school day, and still Link's POV*

When I was done packing my backpack I made my way to Sheik's car to intercepted my Zelda, "Hi Zelda."

"Hi again Link, what did Hisoka talk to you about after history?" she asked. Oh no I'm going to have to lie to her.

"Um… he just wanted to know about who the Hero of Time is," I lied feeling extremely bad about it too.

"You tell him your awesome explanation you told me?"

"Oh yea," lie number 2. We walked in silence the rest of the way to Sheik's car. I got in the front and she got in the back.

"How was school Linky?" Sheik asked all motherly, and pinched my cheek.

"It was good mom," I said smiling like a little kid.

*at the house, still Link's POV*

I go up to my room and crash on my bed. **(A.N. the **_italics_** will be dream)**

_I was in an old place with vines climbing the walls; thin layer of water covered the lower level. The old place smelled like the forest, a really old forest. I looked around to see Zelda on my right in some weird costume. She was wearing all white, she looked very beautiful, her hair was down my in the front two strands of hair were weaved with blue ribbons; and she was holding a golden harp. Her face looked exhausted and full of worry. I walked over to the puddle of water to my reflection. I was wearing a green tunic and a long hat, just like the hero wore. And I had a sword and shield strapped to my back; I unsheathe the sword to see the Master Sword; then I quickly take the shield off my back to see Hylian Shield. I was the Hero, and Zelda was the Princess._

"_Hero get ready, I can feel the evil get closer," Zelda said, the voice wasn't hers though. It seemed older, wiser than her. Then the door of this old temple busted open with a red light shining through doorway. I covered my eyes until the light had subsided. I saw a figure standing in the doorway, "So we meet again Link," the figure said._

"Link wake up!" it was Zelda she shook shoulders, "we need to work on the project, Hisoka is going to get here soon, meet us in the basement."

I got out of my comfy bed grabbed my backpack, and went to the basement. Zelda was down there already, but no Hisoka. She was sitting on the couch with her nose in her Hyrule Historia **(A.N. I got it last Monday!)**. "You sleep a lot Link."

"Yes I do. Got a problem with it?"

"No just saying." DING DONG "I'll go get, look in your Hyrule Historia book for the Hero of Time." I didn't object I pulled out the book and look in the index for the Hero of Time, page 394.

**I'm sorry that was such a small update (and probably bad too). I have to update tonight, because I need to focus on my research paper. I made a facebook page thing; it's my username for this (if you're wondering). I was thinking of doing a contest thing, but I don't know what the reward would be… I don't the reward to be a character in the story, because people do that too often. I don't know… I can't send you anything either because that would cost wayyy to much… hmmm… I want to get 10 peoples to like the facebook thing, I already have 4 people that liked it the link is on my profile… can you people give me suggestions? Ok this author note is getting to long..**

**-em**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So, guess what? I'm not Emily. I'm her friend, PLLbabe. She is on vacay with her grandparents and left me with the task of uploading. We have really bonded over writing stories, we're from totally different social groups so you'd never even think we are friends. But we are. And she's awesome. The bomb-dot-com, actually. Today she said I can write the chapter. Which was really fun, even if I'm completely illiterate when it comes to Link and Zelda. Haha. So, if you hate it, DO NOT BLAME EMILY! Read on, lovelies.**

**•••**

(Zelda's POV)

I walked eagerly up the stairs to open the door for Hisoka. He was still wearing his red t-shirt and dark blue jeans that he wore to school. If I wasn't so nervous on being pushed into a group with both Link and Hisoka, I would probably have swooned.

So I noticed he was super cute. Sue me.

"Hey Zelda," he said, stepping in and dropping his backpack, before pulling me into a huge bear hug. My heart started pounding. It felt like it could leap out of my chest at any moment. Jeez. Could I blush anymore than I already was?

After the shock of him hugging me, I hugged him back,

"So, Zelda, is Link here yet?" He asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the P. Maybe if I acted like it was no big deal he wouldn't wig out. "He's downstairs."

I internally debated on telling him that Link, y'know, lived here, before deciding I should just get it over with. He would find out eventually, and it would probably be better coming from me, where I could smooth things over and downplay the, err, situation.

"Well, yeah, I mean, he and Sheik are best friends." I needed to get this over with. _Come on, Zelda, just tell him! _"Plushe'slivinghererightnow."

The words came out so fast and so illegible that not even I understood. Hisoka stared back at me with a look on his face that practically screamed, _"Wow, this girl is nuts."_

I took a deep breath and tried again, "Link's staying here right now. He's having... family issues."

"Wait... He lives here? Like, across the hall from you?" He asked, suppressed anger rapidly rising.

Would it even make a difference if I insisted that I didn't like Link in any way other than a friend? Probably not. Something told me that once Hisoka had his mind set, nothing could sway his opinion. Right now he was probably already imagining Link and I celebrating our honey moon in Prague.

"Listen, I don't like Link in the way you think. He's like a brother."

He gave me a scrutinizing glare, judging if I was telling the truth. He obviously was content with whatever was written across my face, because a slow, lazy smile lit up his features and he threw an arm around my shoulder, tugging me close to him. "Well, that's good."

(Link's POV)

_"Listen, I don't like Link the way you think. He's like a brother."_ Zelda's words had haunted me all afternoon.

Do you even know how freaking hard it is to work on a stupid school project as you sit across from the girl you love and the guy she loves, all while feeling like your world has been crushed into a thousand tiny pieces? Probably not. But let me just tell you this, it sucks.

I hadn't meant to be eavesdropping on Zelda and Hisoka's conversation earlier, but I just couldn't help it. There was no way I was going to let Zelda linger in a room with Hisoka _alone_. Especially after what Farore said about not trusting Hisoka.

Either way, I heard their conversation. I heard Zelda friend-zone me. Which was the reason I was up at three in the morning, staring blankly at the ceiling, cursing Hisoka and my uncle and everything else that had gone wrong in my life.

I'm sorry, but why had the goddesses bestowed such misery upon my life? Why not anyone else's? There were kids at school who pranced around with nothing to complain about except the occasional pimple or the "tragedy" of not getting the iPhone 5 for their birthday.

The self pity party only lasted a few seconds before I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Wallowing in the fact that my life sucked was not my style. Just like always, I needed to take things in stride and not dwell. Everything would work out eventually. And whether or not Zelda was part of that happy ending I had yet to figure out.

I hoped she was.

But it was up to fate.

Okay, but if fate put Zelda and Hisoka together, I was legitimately going to kick Hisoka's dumb butt. Or something.

Seriously, though. She was my Zellie. Always had been, always would be.

And as soon as everything about the Hero of Time was figured out, my first task was going to be snatching Zelda back. I would do anything. Even if it meant quoting her Justin Bieber and taking her to get a mani-pedi.

I shuddered. It sounded like my own personal hell, but if it meant Zelda thinking of me as more than a dang _brother_, then I would do anything.

Closing my eyes, I focused on getting some rest. First things first, Hero of Time responsibilities.

(Hisoka's POV)

The night was pitch black. Clouds covered the moon's bright light, and everything was still, silent, eerie. A deadly whisper was in the air. It drifted around, wrapping it's frigid, icy fingers around anything living, threatening to destroy anything in its path.

Those nights were my favorite.

The nights that sent everyone to their homes, naive and happy and warm by the fire.

The nights that left streets deserted except for the occasional stray dog.

I grinned. Zelda was getting closer to me, trusting me more and more everyday. It was only a matter of time until everything fell into place.

**•••**

**Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate it if you would read my story on Wattpad. Here's a sneak peak:**

_Maddon stood leaning against the trunk of the big weeping willow tree, almost completely concealed by the long, hanging branches. He had that smile he wore all day at school, (not that I was looking or anything), on his face as he walked towards me. Paraded is more like it. He didn't stop until he was right in front of me, the only thing between us was the flimsy table that all the treats were on. I couldn't help but notice how jarringly bright his blue eyes were due to the tan of his skin and the dark of his hair. _

_"Not right now, Maddon." I groaned and lowered my head so he wouldn't see that I was about to cry. I thought I had dodged his wrath since he hadn't done anything except give me these brooding glares in homeroom and in the cafeteria._

_"Awh, is Princess not selling enough cookies to save the puppies?" He mocked._

_My nose scrunched up farther and my chin quivered. My rage outdid the devastation, and before I knew what was happening, I had smashed a pink frosted cupcake in Maddon's face. That was when Pastor Edward decided to come, of course. He looked at the cake in my hand and the frosting all over Maddon's face and frowned. There went my pristine reputation._

**Nobody's perfect. But Maisyn Cam is pretty dang close. She's beautiful and smart and graceful and kind. Even after all life has thrown her way, she's still by far the best person in Emerence, South Carolina. But she's beginning to crack, one tiny meltdown at a time. After all, you can only keep living a lie for so long.**

**Visit /PLLbabe to visit my profile and read my story!**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in like forever. I'm just not having any inspiration, and also I have like absolutely no time to write. To tell you the truth, the only reason that I was updating like every week is becase I didn't have anything else to do. But now I have soccer and this stupid presentation tomorrow. Busy life I got. And only like 2 people reviewed on that last chapter :( so that really slowed down my progress too. Makes me feel like only a few really care about this story. I'm not going to give up on this story, I just am having major writer's block, so can you give me an idea via review or PM. I might just completely redo this I don't know.

Sorry about this guys,

Emily


	12. Author Note 2

Hey there FanFic :) I'm really sorry I haven't been updating in like a millions years :( I just don't have any inspiration. So maybe you could give me an idea :) and on top of that writing just isn't my thing anymore.. sorry. I really love making videos on YouTube, I'm truly sorry I just can't finish this story (at least I think so). I just have no way to bring the story back to its original plot, it has drifted in the opposite way I want it to go :/ so if I did keep updating I would probably have to 'redo' the story. I know some of you might not like that but it's the only way to get it back on track.

And if you ever want to contact me :

Facebook : heywhatsup55

Twitter : heywhatsup55

YouTube : EA Squared

You could maybe give me an idea? Or maybe not… Ok I'm gonna go I have to work on this summer reading for Animal Farm :| (I HATE ANIMAL FARM)

Have a nice day,

Emily


End file.
